Jakarta, Here We Come
by Berufura
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Varia datang ke Jakarta? Mungkin AU dan random, karena Bel diceritakan masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA, dan Fran kelas 3 SMP.
1. Chapter 1

**Jakarta, Here We Come**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 1**

"Pe-ngu-mu-man~ Pesawat ini akan mendarat di Bandara kurang lebih 5 menit lagi. Jakarta memiliki perbedaan waktu 6 jam lebih lambat. Lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk turun dan rubahlah setelan jam kalian~". Lussuria mengumumkan kepada seluruh awak kapal dalam pesawat pribadi mereka layaknya seorang pramugari.

"Ushishishi.. Aku dapat melihat daratan yang indah dari sini. Apakah kau bisa melihatnya, Froggy?" Tanya Bel pada Fran.

"Ah.. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya, senpai. Topi kodok ini membuatku tidak bisa mendekat ke kaca jendela. Bolehkah aku melepasnya?" Fran menjawab dengan nada yang datar.

"Tidak. Kau baru boleh melepasnya setelah kita sampai pada apartemen baru kita." Bel menyeringai.

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal di apartemen? Aku berani bertaruh, tetangga-tetangga yang berada pada satu lantai dengan kita pasti akan pergi begitu kita datang." sahut Fran.

"VOII! Aku sudah tau hal itu akan terjadi! Aku sudah mengantisipasinya! Seluruh unit yang ada pada lantai itu telah kubeli dan telah disatukan! Itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal Varia selama kita di Jakarta!" Squalo menjelaskan dengan detail.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat mereka mendarat. Xanxus turun terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung menuju ke dalam gedung bandara tanpa memikirkan barang-barangnya.

"VOII! Bel! Fran! Pergilah dan panggil seseorang untuk membawa barang-barang kita dari tempat pengambilan barang ke mobil! Dan Lussuria! Hubungi supir baru kita dan tanyalah dimana ia sekarang!"

"Baiklah, kapten." jawab Bel Dan Fran serentak.

"Baiklah, squ-chan~" susul Lussuria.

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di apartemen. Tempat tinggal mereka berada di lantai 2. Disaat pertama kali mereka membuka pintu 'rumah' mereka, sudah terdapat sedikitnya 10 orang yang menyambut mereka.

Penyambut mereka pun menyanyikan lagu khasnya, "selamat datang Varia, selamat datang Varia, selamat datang kami ucapkan.."

Xanxus yang sedari tadi menyilangkan tangannya sambil mengejamkan matanya langsung masuk dan mencari kamarnya. Lima orang lainnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menikmati sajian yang telah disiapkan. Tetapi, Levi hanya mengambil sepiring makanan dan membawanya kepada Xanxus.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, Bel-chan, Fran~" kata Lussuria.

"Apa?" sahut Bel.

"Kalian besok akan melanjutkan sekolah di SMP-SMA Lusschool. Aku sengaja mencarikan kalian sekolah yang namanya mirip dengan namaku~"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau berangkat bersama Bel-senpai."

"Dan kenapakah itu, Froggy?" Bel menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Karena orang-orang akan mengira kalau kau adalah kakakku atau semacamnya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Kau tidak mau mempunyai kakak setampan diriku? Sayang sekali. Ushishishi.."

Fran menunjukkan wajah mual. "Kau tidak tampan, senpai. Kau mengerikan."

"Aku tampan!"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku? Tampan atau tidak itu kan relatif."

"Karena aku adalah seorang pangeran."

Fran memberi tampang kosong pada Bel. Bel membalasnya dengan wajah datar juga.

* * *

"Pagi semua~ Hari yang cerah, bukan~?" Sapa Lussuria pada Bel, Fran, dan Squalo. "Squ-chan, kau akan berperan sebagai Ayah sekarang, antarkan mereka berdua ke sekolah ya~"

Squalo pura-pura tidak dengar. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengantarkan Bel dan Fran juga.

Sesampainya di Lusschool, mereka hanya duduk berdua saja karena belum mengenal siapa-siapa. Pemandangan pagi yang sudah mereka dapat adalah wajah-wajah perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Suara pagi yang mereka dengar disana juga tidak begitu enak didengar, suara teriakan histeris para wanita.

Lonceng masuk sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Fran masuk ke kelas 9B, Dan Bel, atas segala kejeniusannya, ia dapat memasuki kelas akselerasi berkapasitas 10 orang yang kini sudah duduk di kelas 11, dengan alasan ingin cepat lulus.

* * *

**Fran**

"Aah.. Malas sekali rasanya. Kenapa harus ada perkenalan diri. Aku tau mereka menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri hanya agar jam belajar mereka berkurang." Kata Fran dengan nada yang sedikit pelan.

Bu Ani, wali kelasnya mempersilahkannya masuk ke kelas dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Fran, ..." hening. "Boleh aku duduk sekarang, Bu?"

"T-tentu, silahkan." kata Bu Ani sambil memperlihatkan wajah _yasudahlah._

Ia duduk disamping anak laki-laki yang bernama Anton. "Kenapa kau memakai celana? Kau perempuan kan?"

Fran tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

* * *

**Belphegor**

Bel masuk ke kelas pribadi milik kelas akselerasi. Ia disambut dengan baik oleh kesepuluh murid aksel tersebut.

Ia tidak memperkenalkan diri, karena guru yang tiba-tiba masuk langsung mematahkan mood 10 orang dikelasnya.

"Pagi semua. Siapkan kertas selembar, hari ini kita ulangan. Dan Lily, kamu selama dua bulan kedepan harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum kau kerjakan karena pertukaran pelajar kemarin!"

"Tidaaak! Kami belum belajar!" teriak sepuluh murid tersebut.

Bel hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Setelah istirahat, Lily mendekati Bel dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Belphegor, benar namamu Belphegor?"

"Ya."

"U-umm.. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Kau tau.. Aku tidak bisa menontonnya karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas." Ia melihat kebawah sambil memberikan Bel sebuah amplop.

Bel hanya melihat dan mengambil amplop itu, tidak berterima kasih seperti biasa.

* * *

_Sore harinya_

"Hei, Froggy, apa kau mau menemaniku menonton konser? Temanku memberikan dua tiket untukku karena ia dan temannya tidak bisa datang."

"Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR, ajak Levi saja. Dia adalah pengangguran sejati."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Akan kubantu kau mengerjakan PR, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku menonton konser."

"Ngomong-ngomong, konser apa?"

"Lady Gaga."

"Siapa dia?"

"Tidak tau."

Fran memberikan selembar kertas soal matematika kepada Bel. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Bel kalau ia harus membantunya mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Bel pun mengerjakannya dengan segala kemampuannya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang jenius.

Ia menyelesaikannya dalam 10 menit. Tidak, kecuali 1 nomer yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak bisa memecahkan soal yang ini."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menemanimu." Sahut fran dengan suara monoton.

Bel berpikir dua kali. Akhirnya ia pun mengerjakan lagi soal terakhir itu. Setelah 4 jam lamanya, soal itu baru terpecahkan.

"Ah. Terima kasih, Bel-senpai. Lalu, kapan konser itu diadakan?"

"Masih bulan depan. Tapi kupegang janjimu."

"Ya, ya, aku tau."

Sekitar jam 6 sore, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tv sambil menonton berita.

"FQI melarang Lady Gaga untuk konser di Indonesia. Apa tanggapan Bapak?" Tanya sang pembawa berita.

"Yah, kalo menurut aye sih, kenapa FQI itu, yang dikate orang suci, orang bebas dosa, justru bisa ngelarang konsernya Lady Gaga ke Endonesia. Kok iye mereka bisa tau Lady Gaga ntuh begono. Berarti kan mereka ya pernah juga ngeliat Lady Gaga lagi nyanyi. Padahal logikanye ntuh mereka kan kagak bakal buka pideo yang kayak begono. Gak masuk akal lah menurut aye." Jawab seorang narasumber di tv sana.

"Lalu, apakah Anda akan tetap menonton konsernya jika konser ini tetap diadakan?" Tanya seorang pembawa berita lagi.

"Ya kagak. Aye mah kagak suka ame yang begituan. Aye sukanye sama Ayu Ting Ting lah, same-same pirang, tapi lokal. Kan ada slogannya ntuh, Cintai Produk Lokal. Nyahahah.." Seketika itu pula tayangan _on air _tersebut terputus selama beberapa menit.

"Bel-senpai, sepertinya konser Lady Ga-siapa, akan dibatalkan."

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, aku juga dari tadi melihatnya, Froggy." Bel merengut. Padahal ia sudah membantu Fran mengerjakan PRnya.

"Syukurlah kalau ternyata konser itu dibatalkan. Dengar-dengar konser itu akan membuat jalanan macet. Dan untungnya, kau sudah mengerjakan 10 soal tersulit PRku, Bel-senpai." Ia berusaha mengejek Bel dengan nada monoton.

"Belum tentu tidak jadi, Froggy. Mereka hanya memprediksikan kalau konser itu tidak jadi."

"Benarkah? Sial."

"Ushishishi.." Bel menyeringai sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat. '_FQI, siap atau tidak, besok aku akan datang dan membuat kalian menyetujui diadakannya konser itu, ushishi..'_

Fran hanya ketakutan melihat Bel tertawa sendiri. Ia diam-diam pergi dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam dapur. '_Apa yang akan senpai lakukan? Kuharap ia tidak berpikir yang macam-macam,_' pikir Fran.

**Bersambung..**

* * *

Penasaran apa yang sebenarnya akan Bel lakukan?

Penasaran kenapa cerita ini begitu random dan ooc?

Saya juga penasaran.

Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 2 yang belum diketahui kapan akan di publish lagi.

_Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jakarta, Here We Come**

**Review replies:**

Untuk review yang pertama, ini emang ooc, author belom tau gimana caranya bikin cerita yang gak ooc, ntar author cari tau ya.

Yang kedua, ini lanjutannya, enjoy ^^

* * *

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 2**

Ini adalah hari kedua Bel dan Fran bersekolah. Sama seperti kemarin, Bel dan Fran hanya duduk di plaza menunggu lonceng masuk sekolah dibunyikan.

Tidak lama kemudian, lonceng pun berbunyi. Bagi Bel, pelajaran pertamanya adalah bahasa Inggris. Sementara Fran, pelajaran pertamanya adalah seni musik.

* * *

**Fran**

Fran masuk ke _homebase_nya di lantai 2. Namun, karena sekarang pelajaran seni musik, maka ia dan teman-temannya harus naik ke lantai 4, karena disitulah letak ruang musik berada.

"Ya, pagi ini kalian akan saya ajari chord dengan memakai gitar," kata Pak Robin sambil menulis tatanan chord di papan tulis. "Nah, kalo jari saya ditaro sini, sini, dan sini, ini namanya chord C. Ingat ya, anak-anak."

Semua murid terlihat bingung saat melihat tiga jarinya diletakkan pada suatu garis yang tidak bisa dibilang _acak_, dan ketika digenjrengkan akan berbunyi nada yang diberi nama C.

"Kalo yang ini, namanya chord G," ia memindahkan jari-jarinya itu ke garis yang lain. Lalu ia memindahkan lagi ke garis yang lain untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "jadi, kalo yang ini namanya apa?"

Semua murid terdiam, tak terkecuali Fran.

"Ini namanya chord A minor!" Kata Pak Robin. Tetap tak ada respon dari para murid.

Fran yang hanya meratapi gurunya itu memasang muka datar. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat kasihan pada guru itu. Tak kuat memendam rasa kasihan, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, murid baru?" Tanya Pak Robin pada Fran.

"Cara mengajar anda buruk," jawab Fran dengan nada yang datar.

"Kurang ajar! Hei, suaramu ini tidak bernada! Kamu mempermainkanku ya?"

"..."

"Ayo sini latihan _perfect pitch_!"

"Hah?"

"Ikuti saya, sol do re mi re do si la~"

"Nggak bisa."

"Coba dulu!"

"Sol do re mi re...apa?" Fran menyanyikannya dengan nada datar. Tidak bisa dipaksakan, suaranya memang monoton _dari sananya_.

* * *

**Belphegor**

"Eh, hari ini Mr. Levi ulang tahun loh!" kata Nia pada kelasnya yang hanya berisi sebelas orang itu.

"He, namanya mirip dengan Levi, aku penasaran apakah dia sejelek Levi yang kukenal atau tidak. Ushishi.." Bel berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi temannya, Beni, mendengarnya.

"Siapa Levi yang kau kenal itu, Bel?"

"Dia adalah orang terjelek yang pernah pangeran temui. Ushishi~"

"Siapa pangeran yang kau maksud?"

"Aku. Aku adalah pangeran. Tidakkah kau melihat tiara yang kupakai?"

"Oh, kukira hanya hiasan. Lalu, Levi itu siapamu?"

"Dia? Pangeran juga tidak tau," jawab Bel.

Kemudian Mr. Levi pun masuk kelas. Bel bernafas lega karena Mr. Levi bukanlah Levi yang ia kenal.

"Mr. Levi, happy birthday! Traktir!" Sapa murid-murid dikelasnya.

"Oh ya, saya mau ke dinas pendidikan, ayo semua ikut saya."

Semua murid pun tertawa bahagia mendengarnya karena mereka akhirnya bisa keluar sekolah sebelum waktunya, kecuali Bel, Bel tidak tertawa.

Sebelas murid itu dipersilakan masuk ke dalam mobil minibus berwarna hijau tua oleh Mr. Levi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sempitnya mobil itu.

"Pangeran tidak mau naik mobil ini, apalagi sempit-sempitan. Pangeran hanya mau naik mobil yang besar dan luas,"

"Tidak ada pilihan, Bel. Yaudah, kau duduk di depan aja," sahut Mr. Levi.

"Tidak mau. Pangeran maunya duduk di dalam."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja, deh.."

Ternyata, mereka dibawa ke diknas bukan karena ingin dibawa masuk kedalamnya. Akan tetapi, Mr. Levi hanya ingin mengambil kue yang dipersiapkan oleh pacarnya. Sayangnya, kuenya belum ada. Akhirnya kesebelas murid itu pun dibawa ke suatu mall di dekat diknas.

"Masuk ke basement dulu nih?" Tanya Beni.

"Ushishi~ dengan murid sebanyak ini, ditempat gelap dan dibawah tanah seperti basement, akankah terjadi hal yang menarik?" Bel tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti seorang _psycho_. "Tempat gelap, pisau, korban, darah, ushishishi!"

"Bel...?" Keempat murid wanita didalamnya pun mulai ketakutan.

"Apaan sih kalian, saya mau ke drive-thrunya McD nih, harus lewat basement," jelas Mr. Levi.

"Yaaay! Ayam goreng, soda, kentang!" murid-murid pun menggila.

"Yah, tidak seru. Pangeran bosan," keluh Bel.

Sesampainya di sekolah, kesebelas murid itu pun masuk dengan menyelinapkan makanan-makanan yang ia bawa seperti layaknya pencuri. Untuk mengantisipasi kamera penjaga, Beni beraksi. Beni menghadap ke kamera yang tergantung di depan pintu masuk sambil _dadah-dadah _ke arahnya. Dengan begitu, teman-temannya dapat masuk dengan selamat.

* * *

**Fran**

Setelah pelajaran musik, Fran kembali ke _homebase_nya. Ada teman sekelasnya, Sarah, yang membawa boneka bayi untuk diberikan kepada temannya, Trisha.

"Boneka..." Fran mulai keringat dingin. Fran tidak takut oleh banyak hal, akan tetapi, ternyata ia takut pada boneka bayi.

"Lucu banget sih, Sar, makasih ya! Ihh beliin aku batere biar dia bisa bergerak!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Mau kamu kasih nama apa dia?"

"Hmm.. Siapa ya?"

"Deborah!" Sahut Fabian tiba-tiba.

"Ahh.. Singkirkan boneka itu," Fran mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah boneka itu. "Kalian tau tidak apa yang akan terjadi pada boneka itu pada malam hari?"

"Hah?" Trisha bingung.

"Boneka itu akan hidup. Boneka bayi yang hidup akan lebih menyeramkan daripada Xanxus dan lebih jelek daripada Levi." Fran tetap menggunakan nada datarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Trisha lagi.

"Ah, pokoknya singkirin aja."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Bel dan Fran pun masuk ke mobil yang sama dan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Squalo, bisa jalan lebih cepat tidak? Pangeran pengen pipis."

"VOIII! Ini sudah kecepatan tertinggi yang bisa kucapai di sini!"

Mereka berdua melihat ke jarum kecepatan(?) yang ada di bagian tengah-depan mobil, dan jarumnya pun menunjukkan ke angka 60m/s.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang ini cepat? Kau gila.."

"VOIII! Kau yang gila! Kamu gak liat depan samping belakang kita ada mobil juga?" Squalo mulai emosi walau sebenarnya dia selalu emosi.

"Bel-senpai, kalau kau mau cepat, naik bajaj aja. Bajaj bisa membakar lemakmu juga loh."

"Benda apa itu bajaj?"

"Itu loh, yang warnanya oranye," Fran menunjuk ke salah satu bajaj di dekatnya.

"Nggak pake ac? Pangeran nggak mau."

"Yaudah, kau pipis aja disini, biar Squalo-senpai yang membersihkannya."

"VOIII! Diam kau Fran!"

"Squalo-senpai itu kan pandai mencuci mobil," Fran memperlihatkan foto Squalo saat mencuci mobil dengan air yang dikendalikannya dengan pedang.

"Ushishishi.. Fran, sepertinya aku bisa membayarmu untuk menjadi stalker."

"Aku pasang tarif diatas normal. Karena aku harus berusaha lebih banyak daripada stalker biasa, gara-gara topi kodok super besar dan gak berguna ini."

Bel melemparkan pisaunya ke topi kodok Fran. Fran melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya ke muka Bel. Squalo yang sudah stress dengan macetnya Jakarta akhirnya habis juga kesabarannya. Squalo pun mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Bel dan Fran. Orang yang berada di dalam mobil di sebelahnya melihatnya dan mulai keringat dingin. Ia pun menelpon polisi dan polisi pun datang. Polisi itu mendatangi mobil Squalo dan mengetuk kacanya.

"Siang Pak," kata polisinya.

"Siang!," jawab Squalo.

"Bapak kena tilang karena telah mengganggu ketentraman warga lalu lintas di daerah ini."

"Bisa kau percepat urusan ini, Squalo? Pangeran pengen pipis."

"VOII! Bayar dulu ke polisi itu, bodoh! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

"Uang jajan pangeran udah abis buat beli _zuppa soup_ tadi."

"Fran! Kau bawa uang tidak? Aku tidak bawa dompet!" Squalo memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Fran, namun Fran sudah tidak ada.

"Squalo-senpai, aku naik ojek ya," kata Fran sambil _dadah-dadah_ ke Squalo dari ojeknya.

"Kurang ajar!" Squalo memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Kau berpikir terlalu lama, kapten hiu. Biarkan pangeran yang jenius ini menyelesaikan semuanya. Ushishi.." Bel keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri polisi itu. Jalanan udah macet banget karena mereka berenti di tengah jalan.

"Pak, kau tau ini daerah mana? _Badge_-mu menunjukkan kau tidak bertugas di daerah sini. Kau tidak berhak menilang kami di daerah ini," Bel menyengir.

"E-eh.. Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan, selamat jalan," polisi itu pun menyerah.

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemen mereka.

**Bersambung..**

* * *

Waah, baru selesai uas nih, makanya updatenya agak lama. Walaupun uasnya cuman seminggu, tapi kan persiapannya lama.. (Sebenernya namatin remedial2 dulu sih :p)

Gimana chapter 2nya? Makin gak jelas ya. Sebagian besar ceritanya merupakan pengalaman author, yah, walaupun agak dilebih-lebihkan sih, hahaha ^^

Review ya, pengen tau jelek atau bagusnya dimana :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Jakarta, Here We Come**

* * *

Review replies:

Makasih Rio Sawada, reviewnya bikin author semangat lagi nulisnya. Akibatnya chapter 3 jadi dalam 1 malem :D Yah, walaupun author gak tau apa itu artinya _bojeng_ ._.

* * *

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 3**

Malam itu, malam ulang tahunnya Jakarta yang ke 485. Lussuria mempersiapkan acara di taman apartemen mereka. Di meja berpayungnya sudah disiapkan 20 lidi kembang api, 10 petasan, dan sepasang ondel-ondel kecil. Memang sih, ondel-ondelnya gak kayak ondel-ondel biasa, karena yang bikin ondel-ondelnya adalah Lussuria. Kalau mau di deskripsiin, ondel-ondel itu lebih mirip kayak_ voodoo doll_ yang ditusuk-tusuk sama tusuk gigi yang udah dihias sama kertas warna-warni.

Disaat Lussuria mempersiapkan semuanya, yang lain malah asik-asikan di dalem apartemennya. Xanxus sedang bercengkrama dengan botol-botol winenya. Squalo lagi keramas pake Lifebuoy di kamar mandinya Fran karena keran di kamar mandinya patah. Levi lagi nungguin kalo-kalo bossnya ngundang dia buat minum bareng. Bel dan Fran lagi main uno di kamar Fran.

Tiba-tiba Levi dipanggil Xanxus. Levi udah kegirangan karena dia ngira kalo Xanxus ngajak dia minum bareng. Ternyata, Levi disuruh Xanxus buat manggil Squalo. Levi mengetuk kamar Fran, namun ia tidak melihat Squalo.

"Fran, Squalonya ada?" tanya Levi.

"Lagi...keramas," jawab Fran dengan nada datar. (_Untuk lebih jelasnya, lihat iklan Lifebuoy *promosi*_) Levi pun kembali ke ruang bossnya dengan tangan kosong. Kali ini Xanxus mau maafin dia.

Disaat Squalo lagi asik-asik ngebilas rambut, lampu tiba-tiba mati. Gak masuk akal kalo di apartemen bisa mati lampu, kan? Harusnya dia punya genset.

"VOOOOIII! BEL! FRAN! SIAPA PUN! NYALAKAN LAMPUNYA!" teriak Squalo dari dalam kamar mandi, suaranya yang keras itu menggema dengan sempurna.

"Ah.. Disini sangat gelap, terlalu gelap, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Squalo-senpai," sahut Fran.

"Ushishi.. Bodoh. Yang benar tidak bisa melihat, Froggy,"

"KALIAN BERDUA! BAWAIN AKU SENTER, CEPETAN!"

Fran malas-malasan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membawakan senter kepada senpainya yang sedang keramas itu, sementara Bel keluar kamar dan menuju taman.

"Bel-chan~ di dalam gelap ya? Aku sengaja mematikan listriknya agar kalian kesini dan melihat kembang api~"

"Ushishishishi.. Kapten hiu lagi keramas tuh, kukira kau sengaja karena mau bales dendam sama dia," Bel tertawa geli.

"Oh ya~? Ups~ maafkan aku, Squ-chan," Lussuria menyentuh pipinya sambil menyalakan listriknya kembali.

* * *

Akhirnya semuanya keluar menuju taman. Xanxus bersender di balkon yang ada di taman itu sambil melihat ke jalanan dibawah yang padat dengan mobil, motor, dan busway. Squalo masih aja ngeringin rambutnya pake anduk kecil yang bermotif hiu. Levi ngambil lilin dan korek api buat masang kembang api dan petasannya. Bel dan Fran udah siap megangin kembang apinya.

"Hei, kodok, liat sini,"

"Hm? Apa, Bel-senpai?"

Tuk! Bel menancapkan tiga lidi kembang api di atas topi kodoknya Fran.

"Senpai, apa kau yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku?"

"Shishishi.. Kembang api tidak akan membunuhmu, froggy," Bel menyeringai.

"Pangeran gadungan, aku yakin sewaktu kau kecil kau tidak pernah main kembang api,"

"Tutup mulutmu, kodok. Tentu saja pangeran pernah. Dulu aku menancapkannya di sekeliling tempat tidur Rasiel dan menyalakannya sewaktu dia tidur, ushishishi.."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu pasti Rasiel-senpai membalasmu 10x lebih kejam,"

"Tidak. Pemenangnya adalah aku, Pangeran Belphegor. Sebaliknya, kau nggak pernah main kembang api sebelumnya, kan?"

"Aku pernah. Dulu nenekku yang beliin,"

"Hm.. Biar kuajarin kamu cara main kembang api yang bener," Bel pun menyalakan kembang api miliknya dan milik Fran. "Putar ke kanan, putar ke kiri. Tarik garis melengkung dari sini ke sana,..."

Kalau dilihat, kembang api milik Bel ngebentuk gambar kodok persis kayak di topinya Fran, tapi Fran gak nyadar, dia malah ngegambar Squidward.

* * *

Jam 00.00, semua mulai masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur. Tapi Bel enggak. Dia malah ngebuka laptop dan mraktekkin pelajaran TIK kemaren, _How to send an e-mail to your friend. _Dia agak sedikit mabuk karena meminum 1 botol wine milik Xanxus, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk ngirim emailnya.

"Jadi, pertama-tama Sign In, trus compose," Bel ngomong sendiri sambil mengeklik sana-sini.

"Di kolom To, isi alamat emailnya, hmm.. FQI_ftw/at/yahaa" (*_remove slash,_ _untuk review, baca ulang chapter 1_)

"Kolom CC, gak usah diisi. Lalu, isi pesannya,"

Dan isi pesannya:

* * *

_Dear FQI, sekitar seminggu yang lalu saya ngeliat di berita kalo Lady Gaga gak jadi konser di Jakarta gara-gara anda. Apakah anda yakin? Saya akan mengunjungi anda dan saya yakin anda akan berpikir dua kali setelah anda membaca ini. Saya adalah seorang mafia terkenal di Italy, bersiap-siaplah._

_P.S.: dimana kantor anda?_

_Dari Belphegor, Prince the Ripper. Bloody hell, bloody heaven, bloody Bel~_

* * *

_**Paginya**_

"Hoammmm," Fran mematikan alarmnya. Ia lalu keluar dan menuju ke dapur. Belom ada satu orang pun yang bangun, jadi belom ada sarapan. Fran akhirnya pergi ke ruang tv terus nyalain tv plasmanya itu.

"Tadi malam, FQI mendapatkan surat aneh yang sepertinya pengirimnya adalah salah satu dari fans Lady Gaga. Berikut adalah isi suratnya," kata si pembawa berita sambil membacakan isi suratnya itu. Begitu ngeliat bagian bawahnya, Fran langsung mematikan tvnya.

"Pangeran gadungan yang bodoh,"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, kodok?" Bel datang tiba-tiba.

"Pangeran gadungan,"

"Maksudmu aku? Aku bukan pangeran gadungan!"

"Yaudah, kalau kau nggak merasa berarti bukan kau,"

Bel menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia merebut remote tv dari tangan Fran dan nyalain tvnya lagi.

"Diketahui pengirimnya adalah Belphegor. Ia beralamatkan email princetheripper/at/yahaa (*_remove slash_). Lalu apakah tanggapan FQI? Tunggu setelah pariwara berikut ini." Kata pembawa berita itu lagi.

"Sial! Seseorang memalsukan namaku!" Bel terlihat agak kaget.

"Bukannya itu kau, senpai?"

Bel memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena mabuk tadi malam.

"Sebenarnya aku inget aku ngirim email ke FQI, tapi aku nggak sebodoh itu buat nanyain alamat mereka secara terang-terangan," cengiran yang biasanya ada di wajah Bel sekarang pudar.

"Ada apa ini, pagi-pagi kok sudah ribut~? Pasti kalian lapar," kata Lussuria si ibu rumah tangga.

"Aku lapar, mama~" kata Fran dengan nada datarnya sambil mendekati Lussuria.

"Mama?" Bel bingung. "Fran, sepertinya konser itu akan tetap dibatalkan." Bel menjelaskan kepada Fran.

"Itu kan kabar gembira, senpai, harusnya kau senang."

Bel menghela nafas yang panjang.

"Nah, wala~ omelet ala chef Lussuria~ sudah matang~"

Bau omeletnya yang harum itu membuat musik keroncong dalam perut Fran dan Bel berputar dengan merdu.

"Pangeran mau sambel sama kerupuk."

"Aku juga," kata Fran.

"Coming~" sahut Lussuria.

**Bersambung..**

* * *

Terlalu pendek-kah? Author stuck ~_~

Ide, ide, datanglah..


	4. Chapter 4

**Jakarta, Here We Come**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Review replies:

1) Rio Sawada: panggil aja bel, kalo bel mengizinkan XD oke, ini dia update-annya, enjoy~ tapi maaf updatenya terlalu lama, soalnya saya terlanjur dapet ide buat fic yg lainnya xD

2) Demon D. Dino: papanya xanxus *crack* XD nah, masalah atau gaknya kita tentuin di chapter ini ya..

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hm.."

"Hm.."

"Hmm.."

Levi membuka pintu lemari di dapur satu per satu dan mencari barang yang dicarinya, tapi gak ada dimana-mana. "Hmph, Lussuria, kau taro dimana jagung kalengku?"

"Ara, bukannya ada di lemari yang itu?" Lussuria menunjuk ke lemari paling atas kanan. "Kalo gak ada berarti sudah habis~"

"Begitu ya? Aku lapar. Kalau boss nyari, bilang aku mau cari makan di luar."

"Oke~"

Levi meninggalkan dapur dan Lussuria mulai menggumam, "yah, barang-barang persediaan rumah tangga udah mulai pada abis, harus belanja nih.."

Lussuria kemudian nyari Bel sama Fran dan nyuruh mereka belanja, tapi Bel maunya pergi ke pasar swalayan naik mobil. Berarti mau gak mau Squalo yang harus nganterin mereka. Walaupun Squalo sempet ngeluh karena kesibukannya, tapi akhirnya Squalo mau nganterin mereka karena dia muak dengan segala macem rayuannya Lussuria.

Squalo sampai di gedung swalayannya. Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah markirin mobil, berarti dia harus ke basement. Sesampainya di basement, ia disapa oleh sebuah mesin karcis otomatis.

"Selamat datang. Silakan tempel kartu atau tekan tombol karcis untuk kendaraan Anda. Tekan tombol bantuan..."

"VOIIIII! Berisik!" Trek! Squalo menekan tombol karcis (lebih tepatnya memukul) dan keluarlah karcisnya.

"Terimakasih," kata mesin otomatis itu.

"Ushishishi.. Mesin yang menyebalkan."

Setelah masuk ke tempat parkiran mobil, Squalo nurunin Bel sama Fran di lobby basement 1. Squalo sebenernya gak mau nungguin mereka belanja karena dia tau pasti si pangeran jadi-jadian itu bakal belanja banyak dan barang yang dia beli harus dipilih-pilih dulu karena harus kualitas yang nomer 1. Tapi Squalo terlalu sayang kalo misalnya dia keluar lagi dan bayar Rp2000 penuh hanya untuk masuk ke tempat parkir dan nurunin mereka. Intinya, Squalo nyesel karena dia ngikutin kata-kata Bel buat turun ke basement. Yah, memang sih, supermarketnya adanya di lantai basement 1, cuma Squalo gak ngira kalo bakal ada mesin karcis otomatis yang udah nunggu dia di basement.

Squalo akhirnya turun juga dan masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dia langsung ngeliat ada kolam plastik berisikan air dan ikan mainan di tempat bermain anak-anak. "Heh, dasar anak kecil, mancing ikan mainan aja gak bisa-bisa," kata Squalo dengan nada yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "VOOOIII! Anak kecil! Sini liat gue mancing ikan! Dan kalian harus tau kalo gue udah sering mancing ikan hiu yang asli, di laut!" teriak Squalo ke anak-anak itu. Alhasil, anak-anak itu sebagian ada yang nangis trus langsung pulang. Squalo ngambil pancingan anak yang pulang tadi, dan diteruskan dengan memancing ikan dengan magnet di mulut-mulutnya. Squalo dengan cepatnya ngabisin ikan-ikan mainan yang ada di dalem kolam itu dan merasa bangga. Begitu dia sadar, anak-anak yang tadi ada di sekeliling kolam plastik itu udah gak ada. Pemilik toko mainan itu pun datang dan menagih uang ke Squalo. Awalnya Squalo marah-marah gak mau bayar dan hampir ngeluarin pedangnya, tapi akhirnya dia mau bayar karena identitasnya sebagai mafia gak boleh ketauan siapapun.

_Sementara itu.._

_"_Bel-senpai, aku kayaknya ngeliat Squalo disana, di tempat mainan anak-anak."

"Jangan bodoh, Froggy. Dia gak mungkin mau ke tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Hmm.. Mungkin cuma orang mirip yang baru keluar dari salon."

* * *

Sepulangnya dari supermarket, Squalo cuma bisa meratapi sengit tiket karcis yang tadi. Dia cuma kelewatan 1 menit 28 detik, yang mengharuskan dia nambahin Rp2000 lagi buat parkir. Kalo dijumlahin totalnya jadi Rp8000 karena mereka belanja selama 3 jam lebih.

Tidak lama kemudian Lussuria menghampiri mereka, "Ara, Bel-chan~ ada dua orang menyeramkan yang sedang menunggumu didalam. Apa kau yakin kau tidak membuat masalah di sekolahmu?"

"Tidak, pangeran tidak pernah berbuat salah. Lagipula, siapa yang berani menghukum pangeran ini, heh? Shishishi.." Bel dengan santainya jalan ke dalam untuk menemui dua orang pria mengerikan itu.

"Ushishi.. Ada perlu apa kalian dengan pangeran? Pangeran ngantuk, kalo gak penting mending sana pulang," kata Bel sambil duduk di depan mereka dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Belphegor?"

"Ya, itu nama pangeran," kedua pria itu pun saling bertatapan.

"Kau dalam masalah," salah satunya angkat bicara.

"Hah? Pangeran tidak mengerti. Pangeran tidak punya waktu untuk main-main, sudah sana pulang," Bel buru-buru balik ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Bel udah tau kalo orang-orang itu adalah orang suruhan FQI buat menghukum Bel karena udah menjelek-jelekkan nama baik FQI. Apalagi Bel pernah bilang kalo dia adalah mafia di email itu. Jadi kalo dia ketangkep, dia pasti bakal dihukum atau dipulangin ke negara asalnya, Italia, dan mungkin dikeluarkan dari varia juga. Bel gak mau itu terjadi. Apalagi harus kehilangan kouhai jeleknya itu.

* * *

Malam harinya, Bel menceritakan itu semua di dalam "rapat harian varia". Xanxus sempat marah dan ngelempar botol bekas winenya kemana-mana. Malah ada yang sengaja dilempar ke kepala Squalo. Entah karena Squalo adalah orang yang duduk paling deket sama dia, atau emang dia sebel sama Squalo. Levi berusaha nenangin Xanxus tapi dia malah dikatain abis-abisan sama boss kesayanganannya itu. Fran berlindung dibawah meja bundar dengan santainya. Lussuria misahin Xanxus sama Squalo. Dan yang terakhir, Bel, dia sama sekali gak merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Akhirnya, Xanxus mutusin buat balik lagi ke Italia, daripada harus ketauan dan 'ditendang' dari Indonesia dan negara asalnya, trus gak bisa tinggal dimana-mana. Tanpa perpisahan atau apapun, Bel dan Fran harus meninggalkan sekolahnya yang ada di Jakarta. Pokoknya, besok pagi mereka udah harus berangkat dan pergi ke Italia tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

_04.00 WIB_

"Ahh.. Sedih sekali rasanya meninggalkan apartemen ini. Walaupun belum ada sebulan kita disini, tapi rasanya tempat ini nyaman sekali," kata Lussuria sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kau benar. Disini lebih enak daripada tempat tinggal kita di Italia soalnya disini ada banyak lift," kata Levi. Yak, orang-orang gak ada yang peduli dengan dia, jadi anggap saja angin lalu.

"Jangan sampai telat, sampah. Aku masuk ke mobil duluan," Xanxus jalan tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang sedang sibuk mengemas barang, diikutin oleh Squalo.

"Ushishishi.. Sepertinya pangeran harus mengambil foto dulu bersama dengan kodok disini sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tidak mau, pangeran palsu," suara monoton Fran pun terdengar.

Bel menusuk punggung Fran dengan 5 pisau sekaligus. Fran pun menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, sekali saja, Bel-senpai."

Mereka pun berfoto di depan jendela yang tebuka di ruang tamu. Dan tepat pada saat Bel mengeklik kameranya, banyak kembang api bermunculan di belakang jendela itu. Kembang api itu bertuliskan 'JAKARTA'. Indah sekali.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Ayo Bel-chan, Fran, Levi, kita berangkat~" kata seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lussuria. Mereka pun meninggalkan apartemen itu sesegera mungkin menuju ke bandara. Sesampainya di bandara, mereka langsung menaiki pesawat pribadi mereka dan pergi begitu saja kembali ke Italia. Fran memejamkan matanya dan mengatakan suatu hal di dalam hatinya, '_selamat tinggal Jakarta. Sampai kapan pun tempat ini tak akan kulupa._'

**-Tamat-**

* * *

Aaaah selesai juga cerita ini. Author tau ini adalah ending yang aneh dan gak jelas, pendek pula. Semoga mata kalian nggak kenapa-kenapa abis baca fic ini ya, hehe.

Review?

Review kan dapat berupa komentar positif maupun negatif, jadi apapun yang terjadi dengan fic ini, katakan saja! Oke? *grin*

* * *

_Omake_

Bzyuuuu.. Pesawat pribadi mereka telah mendarat di suatu bandara di Italia. Sebuah mobil menjemput mereka untuk kembali ke mansion milik Varia.

"Sampah," kata Xanxus tiba-tiba.

"VOOOIIII! Ada apa?" tanya Squalo

"Hmph," Xanxus melempar handphonenya ke Squalo, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Squalo pun melihat handphonenya Xanxus. Tanpa mengeklik apapun, layar handphonenya sudah menunjukkan sebuah email yang berisikan seperti ini:

* * *

_From : Agen Rahasia Suka Maju_

_To : Varia_

_Sepertinya kalian semua telah kembali ke negara asal kalian. Sayang sekali, sebenarnya kemarin kami sudah mengirim dua agen kami untuk mengundang Belphegor ke pesta makan malam kami. Kami meminta maaf karena agen kami telah berbicara yang tidak sopan, karena "kau dalam bahaya" adalah kode kami untuk mengatakan "kau telah diundang ke pesta makan malam". Sebenarnya tidak hanya Belphegor yang kami undang, tapi juga seluruh anggota Varia yang lain._

_Salam, Agen Rahasia Suka Maju._

* * *

Empat sudut siku-siku pun langsung muncul di kening Squalo, mengingat Agen Rahasia Suka Maju adalah agen yang telah bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk menjalankan misi. Namun sepertinya, misi itu dibatalkan juga karena Varia udah keburu pulang ke Italia.

"Squalo senpai," panggil Fran.

"Apa!" sahut Squalo.

"Aku bisa membacanya dari sini. Lalu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Apakah kita akan kembali ke Jakarta?"

"VOOOOII! Tanya saja kepada rekan bodohmu itu!" Squalo pun meninggalkan Fran, dan Fran pun tersenyum datar(?).

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya', Squalo-senpai."

**-The Real End-**


End file.
